Caged Heart
by YourRhineStoneEyes
Summary: Life can change in a second; for 2D in one moment he was at Kong and the next he's waking up in a strange place. A place as close to Hell as the human world can come up with. (warning: rape, abuse, torture. This story is done as a suggestion/request I received last week.)
1. Chapter 1

Isn't it incredible how quickly things can change? One moment your life is normal, it's average and then one domino is knocked over causing the whole line of them to fall to the ground.

2D stared ahead at the wall; his legs were pulled up against him, the black silk robe pulled tightly around his too thin body. He hadn't eaten for days now, he felt so sick, sore, and hopeless. He counted the spider webs on the gray concrete wall; he watched the brown spiders spinning their webs. Everything had changed, how long ago had it all changed? He wanted to cry, but he couldn't force himself, not anymore; his tears had dried up months ago. So many nights of crying, so much pain, and fear; he wasn't sure if there was any fear left inside of him anymore, they had ripped it from him.

Five months….Maybe it had been five months ago when everything changed. Maybe if he just closed his eyes and thought back, back to when he had been free and had such pathetic little problems…Then maybe he could remember how long he'd been inside this Hell, how long he had felt this fear.

Five Months Ago….

This wasn't the relationship he had wanted exactly, but it was great.

"I want you." Murdoc whispered against his ear as he tugged on the younger man's spiked blue hair.

2D moaned softly, his fingertips digging into the older man's shoulders; he wrapped a leg around his back pulling him down closer. Sharpened teeth scraped against his neck, a pointed tongue darting along his skin. He closed his eyes tightly bucking his hips up against the older man.

No this wasn't what he had dreamed of for those years he had wanted him. This wasn't what he had dreamt of all of the times he thought about being with Murdoc, but this was something, and it was nice.

Another moan escaped his lips as the older man grabbed hold of his ass pulling him up against him. Murdoc's lips found their way back to his, he kissed him roughly, his tongue invading the inside of his mouth while his right hand was going down the back of his pants his nails scratching at his skin.

He had never pictured them dating in secret; only having sex when they knew there was no chance of being caught. Never thought they would only hold hands when nobody was looking their way, going on dates in the crappiest parts of England where nobody knew who they were. It wasn't what he had dreamt of, but it was enough.

2D broke from the kiss; he gently trailed his fingertips along the older man's cheek, he looked up into his mismatched eyes. He loved him…..Did he love him too?

"I love you Murdoc."

The words were out before he could change them or rethink it. He noticed the change in those ever watchful eyes, noticed how the green skinned man's body tensed. How he quickly pulled away from his embrace; he noticed how within just a mere ten seconds he was no longer on the bed but on the liquor stained carpet.

"Out"

2D looked up at him, confused.

"What?"

Murdoc got up off of the bed; he grabbed 2D by the arm roughly hauling him onto his feet. He shoved the blue haired man towards the front door of the Winnebago.

"I said get out, get the fuck out."

The younger man jerked his arm away.

"Why, what did I do wrong?"

"You said that, why did you fucking say that?"

That….So he was going to do this; treat the word love like it was something vial and disgusting.

"That I love you; I thought….I thought that you loved me."

He felt hurt, he felt like a dog that had been kicked in the stomach; scratch that, he was a dog. He was Murdoc's dog always willing to be kicked and hit whenever the mood struck.

"W-well you thought wrong, now….Just get the fuck outta here, I don't want to see you again."

Murdoc pushed open the screen door and shoved the taller man out into the car lot. 2D tried to keep his balance, but ended up falling on his face. He could feel those burning eyes on him for just a single second before the door was slammed shut.

He lay there for a little while, maybe hoping that Murdoc would change his mind. That he would come outside, grab him up in his arms, and apologize for treating him this way. It never happened, not entirely surprising; he had been dumb enough to tell him that he was in love with him.

2D got up off of the ground and went to his room; he only stayed in there long enough to grab a clean t-shirt; after that he was out. He didn't even bother calling for a taxi or taking one of the numerous cars in the lot, he just walked. He walked from Kong all the way into town; it didn't even bother him that after two hours of walking his feet were beginning to ache. He didn't care that he was cold and not entirely sure where he even was at this point; he just wanted away from Kong, he wanted away from him.

A part of him knew that Murdoc loved him; he couldn't believe otherwise. The way that he always treated him ever since this began; yeah he still beat on him, insulted him, but that was only in front of their band mates and the general public. In front of people that he didn't want to know that they were dating, but in secret he would bandage up his wounds, tell him he was sorry, and ask him if he was really hurt. In the dark everything was sweet and caring, it was great; he knew that Murdoc loved him, but….He knew better than to tell him; he hadn't meant to tell him that he was in love with him…..He had fucked up and now he lost the best relationship he'd ever had because of one stupid mistake.

2D was pulled from his thoughts when he noticed something strange; he'd noticed it a bit ago, but now it was making him feel odd. There was this very expensive looking gray coloured car with black tinted windows following him. There were barely any other cars going up and down the street, the approaching storms had chased most people inside, but this car was here and it had been following him for nearly seven minutes now. He turned his head and looked at it, whoever was driving must have realized he noticed they were following him because they sped up, but then came to a complete stop just a few feet away. Stupid curiosity got the best of him; it was a life long downfall of himself.

He cautiously approached the now stopped car; part of him even hoped that it could be Murdoc wanting to apologize for being such a filthy bastard, but that was stupid and very wrong. It would have been great if it had been right though, he would give anything for that.

He approached the car leaning down to try and get a good look inside of it. He never even had the appropriate time to react; the back passenger door opened and an arm went around his waist then a hand was over his mouth muffling his screams. He began kicking and hitting, but a sharp blow came down onto the back of his head immediately knocking him unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

His head was fuzzy when he woke up. He had the feeling that he would have slept longer if it hadn't been for the voices around him or the intensely bright white light shining in his face. He had to squint his eyes at first, he couldn't figure out why this light was shining in his face. Funny how that was his most important thought after being kidnapped and taken to God knows where; why, what reason was there to have this huge light right in his face?

"Good he's awake."

The voice was soft, it sounded a bit feminine but he could tell that it belonged to a male.

2D tried to move his right arm, but was met with resistance. He attempted to move his left arm followed by his legs, but every time he was met with the same strict resistance. Now he was wondering what he was being held down with, he wanted to move his head but couldn't and he wasn't entirely sure why or sure that he honestly gave a shit about that. There was a bright light in his face, things wrapped around his ankles and wrists, and now he was hearing a man talking.

Next thing he felt a hand gripping his jaw then another hand prying his mouth open. He tried to move his head to get this bastard whoever they were or thought they were to get their fingers out of his mouth.

"He has two teeth missing, I wonder why." The mysterious male voice said like he was honestly fascinated by this.

This had to be a nightmare; that's right he was just having a very bad nightmare. That made sense; after Murdoc threw him out he had probably gotten very drunk to forget all about what had happened, went back home, and passed out; yeah that made sense, this has happened before.

"God what is wrong with his eyes, does he even have any?"

This voice was different, this one belonged to a woman; she sounded a bit disgusted. He sort of wanted to tell her to go fuck herself, but something prevented that maybe it was the fear of waking up in some unknown place.

A face leaned over him; this must be the man who was speaking before. He was pretty, for some reason this was surprising to him. The man looked to be around his early thirties if even that; his hair was shoulder length and blond, he had a long face with soft features almost like a woman. His eyes were a deep colour of blue, his full lips pulled downwards into a frown of concentration as he looked at 2D's eyes studying them.

"He has them; they're just very red, to the point that they're black. Hm I wonder if he can even see, can you see anything little blue bird?"

Inwardly he cringed at this man's velvet soft voice; he felt physically ill hearing this strange man calling him 'little blue bird'. He just wanted to wake up or go home, he wanted out of this place he didn't even care how at this point.

"Y-yeah I can see where am I?"

"Why are your eyes all bloody?"

"I go-got in a car accident a long time ago; tell me why I'm here, who the Hell are you?"

The blond haired man smiled then stepped back.

"You may call me Vincent; you are here my dear little black eyed little blue bird because you were selected. My assistant tried to tell me to not even get you, how rude of you Norma."

"I still say we should just scrap him, he won't bring in any money looking like this." The woman apparently named Norma said.

2D continued to struggle against his restraints, vainly thrashing against the metal table.

"Let me go, I want to go home!" He yelled.

"Tsk, tsk my dear you just don't appreciate artistic beauty."

"Let me go, I-I swear I won't even tell anybody about this. Please….Please I just wanna go back home."

"It's bad enough he's male; you know most of our clients want young females, they don't want a male who looks to be in his twenties. Especially one with fractured eyes, two missing teeth, and blue hair."

"If you haven't noticed we don't get too many callers these days, because all that we have to offer are young females who range only from brunette to blonde. We need more males, we only have two others, and even they're quite bland. We need a little spice to our little business and I think this darling little toy adds to that."

He felt gloved fingers gliding over his bare stomach stopping above his crotch.

"No this is a nightmare….Right just a nightmare; I got drunk and passed out somewhere, none…None of this is real; God please just wake up, just wake up Stu."

"Stu is that your name?" Vincent asked finally paying mind to the singer's talking.

"Y-yeah my name is Stuart, I-I have friends who will be looking for me an-and I'm really well known."

Vincent laughed as he ran his fingers along the blue haired man's cheek.

"Funny little thing you are."

Norma sighed heavily, obviously annoyed.

"Just sell him for scraps Vince, the only reason you want to keep this little sideshow is to keep him in your private collection."

"Only for a little while; I've been good I think I'm allowed to keep one to myself just a little bit….Besides I need to train him and see what he can do."

"Fine but if he doesn't sell by the end of the month then we're selling his organs on the market."

"Fine with me darling, now come on little blue bird I'm going to take you somewhere very special."

He heard the sound of metal clicking and this time when he moved his right arm it actually moved. For the smallest amount of time he actually felt relief flood through him, he didn't even think about Vincent's words; some foolish part of his mind thought maybe he could go free now. As soon as his arms were untied they were pulled behind his back and his wrists were being handcuffed. The blond haired man helped him off of the metal table and guided him through the nearly pitch black room to a large metal door. He unlocked the door then pushed 2D through, this room lead into a very long hallway; the floor was white tile, the walls an off egg white colour with various paintings mostly brightly coloured abstracts hung on the walls. As they walked down the hallway he noticed only two doors; one off to the side with a letter 'N' hanging on it and then the door at the end of the hall with the letter 'V' hanging on it. The man pulled out another key and unlocked the door at the end of the hallway. He lead 2D into this room, this bedroom.

It was large; the floor was white tiled just like out in the hallway, a large chandelier hung from the ceiling, the walls were a deep purple, a king sized bed sat in the center of the room; the sheets were the same shade as the wall, the head board was made of thin black metal bars.

2D was pushed towards the bed.

"Sit"

He hesitated for a second before obeying the order of the man who had kidnapped him and tied him up. He sat on the edge of the bed, he couldn't bring himself to look at Vincent; he felt a churning in his stomach telling him that at any second he could vomit. He felt sick, he felt scared and he felt sick; what was going to happen to him? No at this point he could figure out for himself what was going to happen to him, yeah he had a rather low IQ but he wasn't completely dull in the head. He could figure this out, he was smart enough to know he never should have gone near that God damned car.

"You are a pretty little birdie." Vincent whispered, he placed two fingers under 2D's chin tilting his head back so the younger man had to look up at him.

"Very pretty, don't worry about Norma; she hates all of my little pets at first."

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"They always ask that, silly question if you ask me….Now tell me little darling have you ever had sex with a man?"

2D pulled his head away from the older man; he felt his stomach twist and his heart pound against his chest faster than it had already been doing before now.

"What?"

The older man smirked.

He ran his index finger down the front of 2D's throat to the center of his chest. He leaned down so that his face was just barely an inch from the blue haired man's.

"Have you ever been fucked by another man?"

"You don't need to know that."

Vincent pulled back; he smacked the younger man hard across the face nearly knocking him over.

"I am a patient man, but I don't like to wait too long. Now answer my question.

"Y-yes" He whispered his voice shaky.

"Good. Many or just that one special someone?"

2D felt himself tense; he thought about Murdoc, about the last time they had been together and how it had ended. He thought about how before that there had only been a few other guys mostly back when he had been in school. He thought about this; this place he was in right now, realizing fully that this wasn't a dream…This wasn't a nightmare, this was actually happening.

"No-not many."

"Hm so you do have a lover."

"He'll come looking for me, he'll fucking kill you."

He wanted to sound threatening, but he couldn't even look this man in the eye.

"Cute; honey he'll be sad, maybe angry but over time he'll forget all about you. Everyone who comes here says these things, threats, and big words, but in the end nothing happens. I'll fuck you for a week to work you out, I'll put you in a nice little cell, and then allow rich old blokes to use you however they please; if you're lucky it'll be months until we kill you and sell your pretty little insides."

It's strange how badly he wanted to cry at that point, how okay it would have been but he couldn't get himself to do it. He was in too much shock to cry or to move, to do anything. The sound of a zipper caught his attention; he dared a glance in Vincent's direction in time to see the older man removing his white dress pants. He looked up watching the older man removing his white dress shirt letting it drop to the floor.

"Please don't do this."

"They say that too."

Vincent took hold of the younger man's face holding him still; he kissed him hard biting hard at 2D's lip when he tried to pull his head away. He bit into his lip hard enough to actually draw blood as he roughly shoved the singer down onto the bed crawling on top of him.

His mind was really in and out at this point. Bits and pieces; the feeling of that sick bastard's mouth on his flesh, his hands grabbing at him, and those teeth biting into his skin leaving marks everywhere that they could. He prayed it would be quick, that he would just get what he wanted and leave, but nothing is as simple as you want it to be. Vincent stopped touching him, he went over to a large walk in closet and three minutes later he came back out with a riding crop.

2D couldn't say what all happened at that point, not visually. He had his eyes shut so tightly they felt like they would bust. He recalled feeling the harsh sting of the riding crop smacking against his skin, against his chest and his stomach. He remembered hearing Vincent's sick joyous laughter as he repeatedly hit him, the older man flipped him over onto his stomach. The hits continued for a bit longer then stopped; knowing what came next he sort of wished the hits had continued because anything is better than what that man did to him.

He remembered the pain so well; he remembered screaming with his face buried in the sheets muffling the desperate sounds. He remembered that sick fuck's fingers in his hair pulling as hard as he could; he remembered teeth biting into his bare shoulder, manicured nails scratching down along his back. Anything that he could fucking do to mark him, to make sure that he would remember this. The pain of having the psychopath inside of him was intense; a deep burning that somehow felt like it only grew worse with each hard unforgiving thrust. It seemed to last for hours, in reality it had only been minutes, but the damage done would last lifetimes. Once it was all over he just barely opened his eyes, all of his focus on the white floor. He remembered hearing Vincent talking a little bit as he dressed then hearing the bedroom door open, close, then be locked again.

Not before or during but after it was over with was when he finally started to cry. He lay there naked, handcuffed, and bleeding; he sobbed and screamed until his throat was raw and his head was throbbing with a murderous migraine. He cried until he exhausted himself and passed out from the stress, fear, repulsion, and the overwhelming pain that would never leave him.


	3. Chapter 3

To say that the following days were Hell would be a severe understatement. He felt like he was dying inside when he woke the morning after that first night in captivity only to find it was all very real. Vincent told him very few things between what he referred to as their 'training sessions'. Each time that he touched 2D the singer felt his skin crawl, each time he felt that mouth on his body he felt like crying; he cried so much that by the end of the week he wasn't sure that he could do it any longer. Vincent told him he needed to learn when to and when not to cry, when to struggle and when not to struggle, when to fake it and when to be honest about not enjoying it. He told him that every client was different; they all wanted a different thing for the time that they were paying a good bit of money for.

It's funny how his entire life he never figured things like this could happen to a male. The schools and the television taught girls to stay safe, to keep away from strangers, and dark alleyways because they would be attacked by boogiemen who lacked souls and morals. They never taught boys this, they never told males these things happen to you no matter who or what you are. They figured if you're a male then you can keep yourself safe, you won't be attacked or raped, but guess what?

Each day he was there he prayed to any being above that he would be set free or that at any moment Murdoc would come and rescue him. Vincent loved to tell him every now and then that nobody was looking for him, that nobody loved him enough to dedicate so much time to trying to find him. They would just think he ran off, just like everybody else they kept in that place. At first he didn't believe it, didn't want to, and he knew it was bull shit but after so much time he couldn't help but believe in those lies just the tiniest bit.

Once the first week was up he was taken somewhere else. They blindfolded him so that he didn't have the slightest clue as to what was going on. When they removed the blind from his eyes he was standing in a small room a sort of concrete tomb, one of many he would be in. A woman with brown hair tied back in a ponytail, her skin slightly tanned, brown eyes regarding him with disdain, and her red painted lips pulled into a frown stood in the doorway holding a hose in her hands. He remembered the female voice, Norma; the woman who just wanted to sell his organs and dump his corpse in a dumpster in some disclosed location.

"What is that for?"

"We need to keep you clean, get all the filth off of you."

With that she turned the hose on and began spraying him down with ice cold water. He tried to stay on his feet, but the water pressure was overwhelming and his body was still stinging in pain from the torture of the week. He fell to his hands and knees coughing and screaming, his eyes closed tightly; he felt as if the water was strangling him with icy fingers. Norma turned the water off, dropped the hose to the ground and went up to the young man. She grabbed him by his arm pulling him to his feet. She handed him a black silk rob ordering him to put it on. The cool material didn't help the severe chill he felt from being sprayed down; he didn't understand why in Hell they considered that cleaning. She lead him out of this room and down a long dark hallway, from that she lead him into another room this one just as small as the last. Except this one had a twin sized bed off to the side; she roughly shoved him inside of the room and slammed the metal door behind him.

He hated Vincent, but part of him managed to hate Norma ten times more. The first night in that small prison cell like room was the first night that he had truly had to himself since they had taken him away from his normal life. Not like his life had ever been exactly normal, nothing was normal, but compared to this Hell it had been almost dull. He hated this place; he cried, banged his head against the wall, scratched at his arms, and screamed until his throat was sore all in vain attempts to make it go away. He just wanted this to stop; he wanted to be home again, he wanted his friends, his family, and he wanted Murdoc. He just wanted somebody to hold him, to tell him this was all just a bad dream and that he was safe now. He didn't like that each time he opened his eyes he woke to the same scenery, to the same Hell.

Another night he cried and screamed until he passed out from exhaustion.


	4. Chapter 4

The following evening Vincent came to his room. He handed the blue haired man a plate with bacon and eggs on it, initially he didn't eat it he just stared at the food wondering if it was drugged.

"Don't worry it isn't poisoned, we would never do that to you or any of our pets."

"What if you wanted to kill me and sell my kidney?"

Vincent laughed; he ran his fingers back through his light blond hair.

"Oh little blue bird if we were going to harvest your organs for money we would never poison you. Arsenic destroys the value; Norma may not be fond of you but I am." He said stepping closer to the younger man.

2D kept his head bowed; he began eating trying to remember if these psychopaths had even fed him since they brought him to this place. He'd been in so much that he hadn't really paid attention to little things like eating or bathroom breaks.

"Is she your girlfriend or something?"

It wasn't like he wanted to know or like he cared, but he felt like he should know something about the two people holding him against his will and treating him like some sexual object made for abuse.

The older man sat down next to him, he draped his arm around the blue haired man's shoulders.

"Oh goodness no; she's a….Friend I guess you could say, not a great one. As you can see we have very little in common, besides she isn't particularly into men in a sexual sense. I rarely am into men myself, but you're so pretty you work a bit as a girl. That's part of the reason I think that you'll sell so well."

"Sell?"

"Every three or five months we get a new group of girls, mostly runaways or homeless teens. After we've trained them and assured they aren't diseased or violent then we do a bit of a show, show off the new products for a room full of potential customers. Each girl is sold to a different man for the night, if a girl doesn't sell then well….I'm sure you're bright enough to figure that one out." Vincent said giggling a bit at the last part.

He wanted to shove the older man away from him, but he didn't. He thought about what he was saying and it made him feel suddenly sick, he stopped eating and sat the plate down on the concrete floor.

"Why am I here?"

Vincent placed a hand on the back of the singer's neck his fingers lightly caressing his skin.

"Good timing mostly, I was about to give up on finding someone, and then saw you."

Timing; it was all about timing. If he hadn't been kicked out of Murdoc's room, maybe if he hadn't told him he loved him, if he had taken just two minutes longer changing clothes, or if he had walked down a different street. A number of things, a number of things that could have delayed his actions by even a single second and none of this would happen, he wouldn't be in this place with this man. It made his head ache, he wasn't sure who he hated more right now; Murdoc for being such a bastard when it came to his own emotions, himself for storming out of Kong like some pathetic teenager, or Vincent for picking him out of every other person in England. He blamed everybody, but in the end it was mostly his own fault for running out like that.

"Well come on now it's time to go to the big event. I truly do hope that you do well, it'd be a shame to have to kill you."

Vincent took hold of his arm pulling him up off of the bed, he placed the blindfold over his eyes and lead him out of the room and then out of the building. For this strange small moment he had this idea in his mind that maybe if they got into the car he could somehow manage to knock the door open, tumble out, and run like hell. The dream was crushed the moment Vincent pulled his arms behind his back and tied his arms tightly together with rope. Vincent guided him into the backseat of a car, the older man got in next to him wrapping his arm around the blue haired man's shoulders.

He didn't know for how long they drove, but it didn't seem to take very long. Before he knew it he was being lead out of the car and into another building. They went through another door and the room was filled with loud male voices and the sound of a woman talking over the crowd.

"This is where the fun starts little blue bird." Vincent whispered in his ear.


	5. Chapter 5

It was strange standing on a stage in a room with what appeared to be at the least five hundred or more men. Each one dressed in expensive clothing and each one looking at him in a way he didn't want to think too much about. He thought about how if none of them bought him then he would be killed and his organs would be sold. It was so sick to know that he was actually praying to God that one of these old bastards would buy him and do horrible things to him just so he wouldn't be killed like a sick dog.

He dared a glance over at Vincent who appeared to thoroughly enjoy everything about this. 2D had noticed an odd little theme how the blonde haired man treated everything like a huge show, he loved dramatics, and acting like this was all some grand form of human entertainment.

"Good sirs as you all know we have new products in store for you good men. This beauty is quite rare; if you find him too skinny we can always solve that, his hair is not dyed it actually appears to naturally come in this vibrant shade of blue. Notice how small his waist in and how feminine his body is. It's a rare treat for us to have a male in our grouping and I'm sure you good gentlemen can appreciate this as well. Now the eyes are important; he can see very well, but if the eyes bother you too much for the night then you can just cover them up. There are no worries about him fighting back, we'd appreciate if you keep his arms bound behind his back, so far he seems more well-tempered than some of our female product. Now kind sirs we'll start the bidding at 800."

He couldn't believe he actually was here; he couldn't believe he was praying that one of these sick bastards would pay to rape him, because he didn't want to die.

A morbid wave of relief washed over him when various men in the crowd began yelling out numbers. The highest bid came to around one thousand and something. Vincent smiled and pointed to a man near the front of the crowed. Just like most of the others he looked to be in his late forties, his hair was cut short and graying, the man was heavy set, and his dark eyes looked at 2D with the sickest look of greed.

"The boy goes to the good Dr. Volar; it's always a great treat to see you at these shows sir."

Vincent grabbed 2D by the arm, he lead him off the stage. The three of them exited the room and into a hallway that reminded him of the one in Vincent's house. Except with this one numbered doors lined the walls on either side. They stopped at door number nine; Vincent unlocked the door pushing it open for the two of them. 2D watched as the doctor handed the seller the owed amount of money; Vincent gave a little bow then walked away.

"Now I have you to myself for two hours, I hope you're worth every bit of it."

The old man shoved him inside the room. The room wasn't too big, the walls were painted red and the floor was a white tile like most of the other floors. He watched as the doctor went over to a set of drawers opening the top one and pulling out a black cane. The old man turned back to him giving a small smile as he stalked towards his prey. If this was any situation he'd fight back, scream, or run, but what was the point in any of those?

The old man hit the cane hard across his stomach knocking him to his knees. The blue haired man coughed and choked, a second later the cane hit across his upper back knocking him flat on his face. Hits came to his bound arms, the backs of his legs; at one point he could swear he would be lucky enough to pass out. Sadly the old man noticed and roughly pulled his head back long enough to spit in his face. He felt calloused hands grab his hips jerking his body back until he was pressed against this filthy old bastard.

"I don't expect you to be quiet or pretend you don't mind this. I want to know that you fucking hate this."


	6. Chapter 6

Murdoc's P.O.V.

"We'll call you if we find out anything; most likely it'd be like what you said that your friend is probably off somewhere and will come back soon. Still we'll keep in touch and if we don't find anything or he doesn't come back then we'll be contacting you again." With that the police officer walked out the door to which Murdoc slammed it behind him.

"Fucking useless pig, fuck whose bloody idea was it anyways to call the damn cops?" Murdoc yelled as he glared at his two band mates.

"It was your idea, dumb ass." Russel said narrowing his eyes at the older man.

"Well whatever, they're fucking useless. Every time they tell ya that they're going to find somebody they never do. I don't know why I even bothered with this shit."

"Because 2D's been gone for over a week now and it's really weird for him to do that."

"Are you sure he did not go to his parents' house?" Noodle asked oblivious to the green skinned man's current angered state.

"Y-yeah I'm sure, I called his mum and she flipped out at me. You know that old bird doesn't like me, says whatever happened is my fault."

"It is your fault."

"Shut it; fuck I need a drink." He muttered as he shoved past Russel on his way to the kitchen.

He went through the cabinets throwing out and breaking anything that didn't contain alcohol. His head was throbbing; this was his fault; why did he keep trying to act like it wasn't. He was the one who had over reacted, but why the hell did the blue haired little moron have to tell him he's in love with him? Why the fuck did he have to ruin something really simple by saying that? Murdoc didn't do the whole love thing, he could date the singer, but he didn't want to love him. Every time that Murdoc loved somebody they left him, they just fucking left; like now, they left, but this time it was because he made them leave.

"You're usually psychotic anyways, but you're acting weirder than usual."

"Don't we even have any fucking whiskey in this stupid house?"

Russel grabbed him by the shoulder turning him to face him.

"Dude seriously what the hell is up with you?"

"It's nothing alright; I just had a fight with the pathetic little bastard. How was I supposed to know that he'd run away from home because of it?"

He'd only done this one other time and that was years ago after the Paula incident. Other than that it never happened, nothing ever got to him enough for him to just get up and leave without telling anybody where he was going to.

"You're right; what was the fight about?"

"It wasn't anything, alright?"

He didn't want to talk about this, he'd gone such a long time with what they had just being something between them and nobody else. He knew that nobody would give a shit about them being together but that didn't make him want to tell anybody or treat it like it wasn't something bad.

"Come on it had to be something."

"Just fucking leave it alone."

"You know the kid's sensitive; you can't just beat on him and make him feel like shit all the time. He actually does have feelings you know or maybe you don't know that, you're so wrapped up with your own shit that you rarely take time to notice we're people not property."

"He told me that he loves me, okay? I didn't fucking hit him I wouldn't fucking do that, I mean I do, but I don't mean to do it and I haven't wanted to or…..Fuck; you're right it's my fault he left."

The younger man stopped talking; he looked a good bit surprised at the moment.

"Are you two dating?" He asked slowly like he wasn't sure what kind of reaction he'd get if he guessed wrong.

Murdoc ran his fingers back through his hair sighing heavily.

"Y-yeah we have been, are, or were….I don't know, he told me he loved me and I freaked out about it. I didn't mean to, I didn't mean to yell at him or tell him….It's my fault because I'm too much of a bastard to actually tell him that I love him."

He laughed a bit and shook his head.

"Funny that's the first time I've ever let myself think it, let alone say it out loud."

"Sorry about what I said, look maybe he'll just come back. Give it another day or two y'know, maybe try calling his mom again in a few days in case he went there."

Murdoc nodded.

After an awkward pause Russel turned and left the room leaving the bassist to be on his own.

The first person to say they loved him in years and he freaked out on them and chased them off, funny how things work.


	7. Chapter 7

2D's P.O.V.

He woke to the feeling of something nudging his very sore left side. He barely opened his eyes and glanced upwards to see Vincent standing over him, the toe of his black leather dress shoe was pressing hard into his ribs.

"You look a bit dreadful, that tends to happen with the doctor. The good news is that you were a big hit and it looks as if your schedule will be filled for a month straight."

2D groaned; God everything hurt so badly, his head felt like it could split into two, his ass burned, his chest hurt, his sides, legs, and back. Each intake of breath felt like little daggers stabbing into his lungs, his throat was sore and raw from the endless hours of screaming and crying. A sad little thought occurred to him that if he lost his voice Murdoc would need and want nothing else to do with him, only needed him around for his voice. He wondered if they noticed he was missing, surely they did. His friends were used to him wandering off though, dumb little habit he had of just walking aimlessly through town into other towns until he was lost and then needing to call one of his mates to come and pick him up. They probably thought this was like that, that at any moment he'd call or come in the front door. Murdoc would be mad, he seemed to be mad a lot….Well not really, not since they had started dating; not mad until 2D slipped and told him he was in love with him.

"Oh come on little blue bird I'll have Norma wash you up." He said as he hoisted the younger man to his feet.

2D stumbled nearly falling down, but Vincent had a good hold on him making sure that wouldn't happen. He lead the blue haired man from the room, down the hall, and into the what was apparently the wash room. Norma stood there waiting impatiently, she sneered at the beaten up singer. He wondered if she hated all of the men and girls this way or she just had a special place for him.

Vincent stayed in the room while Norma sprayed 2D down. He gasped at the feeling of the ice cold water stabbing against his skin, gasping turned into screaming, but his throat was so raw that screaming turned to frantic coughing. He sat with his legs pulled up against himself his back to the wall taking it, taking this just like he was taking everything else because for some reason he was still too scared to die.

She turned the water off, roughly pulled him to his feet, dried him, put the black robe on him, and shoved him in Vincent's direction.

"You're so gentle my sweet Norma." He said teasing the woman.

She shook her head then left the room.

"Tonight you have an appointment with a new client from Spain. He speaks very little English, but he pays well and finds you rather intriguing. Until then I'd like you to entertain me for an hour or two."

He felt sick, but he felt if he tried to vomit nothing would come up.

The blond haired man led him to his bedroom. He placed his hands on 2D's waist pulling the younger man close to him, their bodies pressed firmly together. He couldn't look him in the eye, he felt filthy and disgusting with himself and all of this. He felt Vincent's lips against the side of his neck, the tip of his tongue caressing his bruised skin.

"Do you like it rough little song bird?"

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"I'm a businessman; don't you ever wonder where all those college girls on vacation disappear to? The ones in America, England, Scotland, and Mexico; they come to places like these. I'm one of many in this business, one of the top might I add, this is the oldest practice in the world."

He sounded so happy, elated to explain this; it was as if he were explaining the cure to some deadly disease. He ran his left hand under the robe and along the blue haired man's side, he pressed hard against a large bruise causing 2D to cry out in pain. At this Vincent bit his neck; he flicked his tongue over the wound then moved on tracing his lips along the singer's collar bones and jawline.

"The business of bodies; some do it for ransom rewards, but I do it for art and for show. It doesn't matter who you are, your age, or what you do; in the end your parents, your friends, coworkers, and your lover will forget all about you."

Vincent trailed his tongue along the singer's jawline. He pulled back and smiled down at him.

"So beautiful, a bit empty headed I might add. None of that matters though, you're healthy, and we'll keep you that way until we have no more use for you. Right now though I have many uses for you my little blue bird."

He kissed the black eyed man, hard. He wanted to pull away, but fear and Vincent's hand firmly placed on the back of his neck kept him from making a move. The older man broke away; he shoved 2D down onto the middle of the large bed. He went to the chest of drawers opening the top one and pulling out a set of handcuffs. He fastened the younger man's wrists to the bars of the headboard. He straddled 2D's waist his hands roaming over the unwilling man's damaged skin, he dipped down tracing his tongue over bruises and welts. A moment later he got up and went back over to the drawers grabbing out another object, this time a small whip and a razor blade.

"P-please don't, please; I….I have money, I'm famous I fucking….Please"

"Didn't I just tell you this isn't about money?" He whispered before bringing the whip down smacking it hard across the younger man's stomach causing him to jolt screaming out in pain.

"I'll give you anything, please just let me go."

"Pleading works for me; I'll let you go once you serve us no more use other than your kidney, liver, spleen, brain, heart, and anything else we can sell."

He brought the whip down again this time against his left leg.

"Strangely enough people are hungrier for body parts than bodies themselves."

He brought the whip down again and again, each time harder and hitting a different part of 2D's body. He kept his eyes tightly shut afraid that at some point the thick leather would be slammed into his face. The hits stopped and for a second he was grateful until the weight of a body settled on his lower stomach. His heart raced when he remembered the razor. He opened his eyes watching with fear, his eyes locked on the glinting little object that Vincent held between his fingers. The blond haired man grinned down at him.

"Please don't, I meant it when I said my boyfriend will kill you."

Vincent laughed.

"Oh little song bird, men are odd; you being a male you should know this, we move on easily. You'll be gone a month or so and he'll forget, some pretty little bird or bloke will cross his path and he won't give a shit about you any longer. Love is more disposable than you'd think. Even your dear mum and dad will stop loving you once you fade from their memories."

"That isn't true, stop lying!"

Vincent smacked him hard across the face.

"I don't lie," the older man said his voice dripping with malice. With those words he dug the razor into the younger man's skin dragging it at least four inches before removing it.

Blood bubbled and ran down the singer's chest. He whimpered and groaned in pain; his body was still in ruins from yesterday.

Vincent began cutting again, still marring the skin on his chest. He looked so fascinated by what he was doing, he leaned down running his tongue across the blood stained skin.

"So metallic and tangy, your body will be worth more to me dead than alive." He whispered almost like it was more so for himself than for 2D to hear.

He moved lower with the blade cutting into his lower stomach. He wanted to look away, but he couldn't; it was like a car crash, except the scene of the accident was his body. He felt a wave of nausea pass over him when he noticed the older man carving a 'V' into his skin right above his right hip bone.

"I brand all of my property, to keep track; just in case by some miracle you did escape."

He wanted to cry, but nothing came of it other than choked sobs.

"Well then enough of this." Vincent tossed the razor aside, stood up from the bed and began removing his clothes.

Now he did shut his eyes, he couldn't watch this happen to himself again.


	8. Chapter 8

By the third week of 'working' he felt like at any moment he could die. Some of the men would want him to scream and beg, but he had quit speaking and quit crying days ago. He felt like a part of him was dying or maybe he was closing up to keep himself from going completely insane. He'd heard the brain does that, locks things out to keep you safe from going completely mad. When he didn't scream they beat him harder, he had scars on his neck from them biting him like ravage dogs, scars on his back, chest, and stomach from whips and razor blades. Some didn't even fuck him; they would just beat him, he didn't know why, but that's what they would do. Some of them surprised him; they were doctors, psychologists, police officers, fathers, and teachers. Men you would think would never want to hurt somebody in this way, men who were supposed to help people.

When he wasn't with a client he was with Vincent which he loathed. When he wasn't with them or with Vincent then he was with Norma. She never hurt him or fucked him, but she apparently had gone through medical school before meeting up with Vincent and would tend to his wounds and occasional broken bones.

He only got peace when he was sleeping; it happened rarely, he would sleep and dream that he was back at home with his friends. Dream that he was back in his bed curled up in Murdoc's arms. He wanted that so badly, for so long he had cried just because he wanted his life back so badly. He loved him even if he didn't love him back and he wanted to be held and told it was okay and this was some deranged nightmare. He didn't want this reality; he wanted to climb out of it.

As he thought all of this he couldn't cry, not like he used to do. He lay curled up on the cold concrete floor; his body was sore like it normally was, blood ran from his nose and busted lip. He closed his eyes and tried desperately to cry, to escape, or to imagine he was back home. He couldn't and it frustrated him, it frustrated him so badly that he couldn't do it. He was so weak, vulnerable, and helpless; there were times he wished they would just kill him and sell him for scraps. He didn't know how much longer he could do this and he was beginning to believe Vincent's words that his boyfriend didn't really care, that he wouldn't look for him forever.

This was Hell; being tortured endlessly and broken until your will was robbed from you. They rarely tied him these days, they knew he wouldn't even try to escape or think about it.

He was broken and fading, he didn't know how much longer he could go through this for.


	9. Chapter 9

"Where is he, why the hell can't those worthless fucking cops get it through their thick skulls that he didn't just fucking run off?" Murdoc yelled angrily, he slammed his fist into the wall immediately regretting the decision as a sharp throbbing pain shot through his hand.

He jumped back cradling his now sore hand against his chest.

"Fuck!"

"Calm down you aren't helping anything by acting like a complete jackass." Russel said from his position on the couch.

Murdoc hated the way his band mates could act calmly about this; pretend that they weren't losing it on the inside. Murdoc had never truly been one for holding in frustration and rage especially when he felt scared and helpless.

"What and just sit around like you two?"

He gestured to Noodle and Russel who had spent the past three minutes sitting patiently while he ranted on about how the police weren't trying hard enough.

"Maybe he did just run off, you do treat him badly sometimes." Noodle said her voice soft, calm.

"He didn't run off, I told you two that already. I didn't, I didn't do anything to make him do that; I don't think that I did, I called his cell phone and it just goes to the voice mail. He never leaves his phone off; something had to happen to him."

Nearly an hour ago the police had been back at their home to discuss what was going on. They were looking into suspicious activity in the area and nearby towns and cities just in case there was anything, but they still clung to the idea that maybe 2D had just run off for whatever reasons. Murdoc knew better, he felt something was fucking wrong and nobody would listen. It was driving him completely insane, if he even had the slightest clue of where to look or what to look for then he'd go and do it.

"I know, we all know, but we've got to let the police do their thing. There really isn't much that we can do until they actually find something." Russel explained calmly.

"I'm going to my room, I need a damn drink."

That's another thing; he'd been somehow drinking more than he normally did. The stress, depression, and the frustration with this whole situation.

He stopped off in his Winnebago long enough to grab three bottles of beer, and a half empty bottle of Jack Daniels then went off to 2D's room. He closed and locked the door behind him; he went and sat down on the singer's bed and began drinking.

2D's room always smelled like candy and cigarettes, it was a really odd smell. Fuck he missed him, this had to be his entire fault; it was selfish to make this about himself but it was sort of the butterfly effect. If he hadn't rejected him, if he'd just told him that he loved him then none of this would be happening. He would do anything to have 2D back; he would tell their band mates they were dating even though Russel already knew, he would tell everybody in the world, he'd never hurt him or insult him, or make him feel bad about himself. He would give him everything in the world, he would tell him how much he loved him and how this was driving him insane.

There were so many possibilities about what could have happened and each one was worse. He sometimes imagined the police coming to Kong and telling him they found 2D's body in a ditch or an alleyway, that there had been a car accident, a random mugging gone wrong, or some pointlessly cruel murder. He awaited the worst possible scenarios and each one haunted him with annoying vivid images. He didn't want that, he wanted him her in bed with him; he wanted to hold him and apologize until Hell froze over.

"I'm sorry, alright? I fucking love you, just come home already." He muttered to himself.


	10. Chapter 10

It had been three months since 2D had gone missing and what did the police have to show for their 'searching'? Nothing other than they were finally fully in agreement that something bad had happened to him. They were supposedly looking into it, trying to find some of the places he might have been when it happened, maybe some witnesses they could find and speak to. Murdoc didn't trust them or believe that they gave a damn about any of this. They rarely kept them updated, even though he told them time and time again that 2D's mom called him constantly wanting to know about her missing son. He hated not having anything to tell the woman, no news resulted in her screaming at him and telling him that her son had been fine and happy before Murdoc had ruined his life. Not like he didn't already feel that way about this, he didn't need to hear nurse hatchet bitch him out over the phone every single day.

Well he was fed up with her yelling at him for not trying, he was tired of Russel and Noodle relying on the police for help, and he was sick of the police not doing shit as far as he was concerned.

"Where the hell are you going?"

"Out, I'm going to go and try to find something out, because nobody else is doing a damn thing."

"So what you're just going to harass people until somebody says something to you?"

Murdoc shrugged turning his attention away from Russel and towards the front door.

"If I have to then yeah sure."

He didn't care if it took all day or if it took weeks or another month. He was just tired of sitting around drinking and feeling like shit, Murdoc didn't do that. He didn't wait on people, he didn't fucking mope and wait for something to change. He was sick of relying on people, it was time that he was going to start doing things himself and if the police found something out before him then that was fine, but until then it was his turn.


	11. Chapter 11

The night before when he had been considering doing this it seemed easy enough. Of course now that he was out he realized this was harder than he had hoped for; the first thing being he had no fucking clue where 2D had gone when he had left the house. He didn't know what street, town, building, or any other thing. He started with the nearest location; he went to every pub and music shop that he could find and each person just looked at him like he was some sort of a lunatic wandering around asking about a lanky blue haired man with no eyes. The second town was pretty much the same except less people were willing to talk to him due to his appearance and due to their supposed upper class standards of what people they talked to. If the third option didn't work then he was going to pull his hair out of his fucking head.

He went into the first pub that he came to; the two of them had been there a couple of times, from what he could tell the same people were there most of the time. He approached an older looking man sitting at the bar rubbing at his head.

"Hey do you come here a lot?"

The old man looked him over.

"I'm not queer."

"I'm not flirting with you ya fucking nob, I'm looking for my friend."

"What do they look like?"

"Real tall, blue hair, black eyes"

The old man shook his head then turned away from Murdoc officially shutting down the short conversation.

"Asshole" He muttered as he walked away.

He talked to three more people before he finally got something. A woman in her late fifties who either worked there or lived in the flat above the pub.

"Yeah I've seen your friend, sort of anyways. He was walking outside past here, I was out having a smoke and I saw him go up to this like gray car with these tinted windows, next thing I know the door opened and someone pulled him inside."

"Didn't you think that was a bit fucking odd?"

She shrugged.

He couldn't understand how the hell somebody could just stand and watch somebody being taken away and not do anything or say anything about it. He knew it was human nature to casually turn a blind eye; greedy nature told people that if you got involved then their problem became your problem and nobody ever wants that so it's best to pretend you saw nothing at all and hope the problem solves itself. Normally he never cared, but this time it involved his boyfriend so he felt an urge to strangle to old hag.

"Why didn't you phone the bloody police about it?"

"And get involved, I don't want in all that mess."

"That's my fucking boyfriend, you and Satan knows how many fucking people can honestly just watch that happen to somebody and not give a toss about it?"

"I care, hopefully he isn't dead, but like I said I don't want involved with all that police work and possibly even a trial."

"Fuck you and the rest of the lot in here, I shouldn't be surprised at this."

He left, got back into his car, and returned to Kong. He called the police station requesting to talk to the three cops who were supposedly working on the case, he told them what he knew and they reminded him again that they were handling it even though they hadn't known a single thing about the car.

He was angry about what happened, angry that at least one person had witnessed it. One person witnessed another human being be dragged into a car against their will and just watched, just fucking stood there and watched and prayed to their fucking God that the kidnapped person would be okay. No call to the police, no anything; he hated it, he hated the old bird at the pub, he hated the police, the asshole who kidnapped his friend, and he hated himself for being so fucking arrogant that he couldn't just tell 2D that he loved him or told him calmly that he couldn't do the love thing. Anything would have been better than freaking out at him like that, anything would have been better than that old hag smoking her fag and watching somebody being kidnapped, and everything was better than this situation.

It drove him insane and now he felt like he reached another dead end. Again he was relying on the useless justice system to do something; to find a car with only the colour and the fact the windows were tinted. He thought about what his dad had always told him; people who have tinted car windows are usually hiding something, something illegal. Shockingly enough his drug dealer father was one of those people with tinted windows and a bucket full of things to hide.

This had to be a damned nightmare; this was driving him insane to the point that he didn't even feel like getting drunk anymore. Not like getting wasted helped anything, it only made things worse, it didn't fucking help anything. He thought about how much he had to drink before he finally had sex with 2D, how he couldn't even fucking be sober for that because just in case he changed his mind he could just blame it on the alcohol. Half the time he had been wasted, because it was always a fall back; if he ever wanted to get out of the relationship he'd just blame booze for everything that had happened between them. It was so fucking stupid, why couldn't he just accept somebody loved him, why the hell couldn't he just have a fucking relationship like a normal person?

He'd treated it like it was something shameful; it never even was about sexuality, it was just the fact he didn't want anybody to know that he was dating 2D. The singer thought Murdoc had treated him great, it was so depressing. He wanted to apologize to him and hold him and swear to him he would treat him right, he wouldn't treat him like some dirty little secret he never wanted anybody to find out about. He just wanted to find him, rescue him, and make everything right between the two of them.


	12. Chapter 12

"We have some news that you might like to hear, though I have to warn you for the most part the details are bad." The police officer said on the other end of the phone.

It was four in the morning; good phone calls never came at four in the morning. His father had taught him that nobody calls for a good reason early in the morning or late at night.

"What is it?"

Did he honestly want to know?

"We were finally able to find more out about the vehicle you told us about. We think that we found it, along with an address, and the owner of the car."

He felt a small surge of excitement, maybe they were finally going to do something and everything would turn out okay.

"So you know where Stu is?"

"We believe so, but that's sort of where the bad details come into this." The man said sounding a bit distracted; Murdoc could hear the shuffling of papers on the other end of the phone.

"What details?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Just fucking tell me."

"Right; well the owner of the car is a man named Vincent Webber. We managed to find out that he runs an underground business, primarily black market organs but he also kidnaps and sells underage girls for sex. There are also a few males; we think that your friend is one of the men they're selling."

He felt fucking sick; his stomach hurt and he felt like he could vomit at any moment. He hated how calm and clinical the cop sounded as he casually talked about these things, things Murdoc had heard about growing up, but had always ignored.

"When are you going to go in and get him?" He finally managed out his voice sounded weak, scared.

"Well it isn't that simple; we have to make sure he's there first, we have to check things out, we have two officers watching the property around the clock trying to work out his habits."

"How fucking long until you do something?"

"A week, maybe two; we can't just rush in."

The fear was gone now he was just pissed off.

"Give me the address, now."

"We can't do that."

"Fucking tell me the address, I'm not going to rely on you worthless fuckers to just sit around and do nothing. They could kill him before you fat fucks do a single thing, you'll be busy watching some stupid building and they could be slaughtering him, and I swear to Satan I will fucking sue you if they kill him."

Yelling he was yelling now, it felt nice to yell; it felt like it had been a long time since he had yelled.

"Fine"

The cop gave him the address; of course he whispered it ensuring that nobody around him would hear him give information out like that. Murdoc didn't really give a shit if the guy lost his job for this or not. Before the guy hung up he told him not to do anything stupid and that he should forget whatever he wanted to do, because he could be putting 2D's life at risk. How could he make things worse?

He felt like their doing nothing was doing more harm than him doing something. He hated that he knew so much about these things, about most illegal transactions that went on in the world. That was what happened though when one came from a long line of men who fed off of the darker side of life and culture.

He stalled for a while thinking of what he would do and how he would handle this. He wasn't going to do something stupid and risk 2D's life, he'd come up with a plan before leaving and going to this place. He remembered men like this Vincent; his grandfather had a friend like that, of course Murdoc had been little back then when his father and grandfather would talk about sex slaves and black market organ markets. He hadn't understood a whole lot about it, but even then it had made him uneasy. Even if he was a womanizer and treated the people he actually dated like trash he never abused them or forced them to do anything that they didn't want to. The thought of rape always turned his stomach; he could handle rejection, if somebody didn't want you to touch them then you didn't touch them. Yeah he would flirt and pester women until they beat him or threw a drink in his face, but he'd never do anything to them when he could tell they didn't want him to. He remembered his father forcing women to do things they didn't want to, remembered being too young to help them. He knew he could never do that to somebody and now he was going to go to a place where they made money off of that.

A place where his boyfriend was, he felt like puking. He hated imagining what they were doing to him, how long, and if he was even still alive. The fucker who did this would pay though, he would make sure of that.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Do you guys think I should make this the ending or continue on?

The building was large and rather unremarkable; it's not like he had expected some grand mansion, he hadn't even expected some little ram shack cabin, but it still seemed just the slightest bit odd that this unremarkable large gray warehouse in the middle of nowhere just outside a line of trees leading into forestry could home such horrible things. On further examination of the vacated land he noticed several cars; two were high class one black and one grey, both with tinted windows, and then one far from them he couldn't tell the make but it was old and a pale brown colour like it wanted to blend in with the trees. He couldn't help but smirk a bit when he noticed the two men sitting inside of the car, both staring at him; cops, it was a bit funny even he had to admit. A second later his cell phone began to ring; he answered it with his eyes still locked on the unmarked cop car, noticing the man behind the steering wheel also on his phone.

"I seriously thought you blokes would be more discreet or less lazy." He said giving a small wave to the car.

"What the hell are you doing here; how the hell did you even get the fucking address to this place?" The officer yelled his voice gruff from years of smoking and yelling.

"Well with enough whining I actually got one of you to give me an address and even the name of the cunt running this hell hole. Look I'll cut this short cause I'm sick of wasting time while my boyfriend is probably inside being slaughtered or…Look I'm going in, because I'm not waiting another fucking day while you jackarses get a hold of their fucking schedule."

He didn't want them to call in saying Vincent and whoever else were leaving the building carrying a garbage bag that could potentially hold a human body. He didn't want to sit at home and think that these bastards allowed his boyfriend to be murdered.

"You could get him killed by acting like this, you realize that right?"

Murdoc shrugged.

"I rather say I did something and get myself killed than for you fucks to sit with your thumbs up your arses for another week. So you can either stop me or shut the hell up and come inside if I'm gone for longer than twenty minutes."

There was a pause, finally; "Alright you can go in, not like we can actually stop you it'd cause too much of a scene."

With that the line went dead; he looked towards the unmarked car once more in time to see the driver hitting the steering wheel while yelling obscenities. It was sort of nice to piss somebody off, it made him feel more like himself before all of this had started.

He got out of the car, pulled the black duster he wore more tightly around his body, he put his hand inside of one of the large pockets feeling for the handle of the dagger; he could feel the cool metal along with the red ruby that topped the handle, normally this thing had only been used to harm himself and small animals all in the name of rituals and spells, but tonight it'd be put to a far better use.

He walked leisurely towards the building keeping an eye out for guards or even for somebody watching him or stalking him. He arrived at a large metal door, no locks, no buzzer, or peep hole to look through. He couldn't believe they were this loose, but then again they were nowhere and in nowhere people only came for specific things.

He took hold of the handle pulling the heavy door open; he stepped inside of a spacious room. The floor was white and black tiles, the walls were white, bright light filled the room causing it to feel artificial; the large receptionist desk in the middle of it didn't help much either. Behind the desk sat what he considered an attractive woman; her long brown hair pulled back in a ponytail, lightly done fake tan, dark angry brown eyes, and thick lips painted with dark purple lipstick. The woman wore a black tank top, a leather collar around her neck. She glanced up, bored almost when he walked into the room; he smiled at her as he approached the desk.

"Ello luv, I'd like to do some business here; I got a suggestion from my uncle."

Wasn't a total lie, he came from a long line of disgustingly perverted men who lived for places like these.

The woman looked over his appearance; she didn't seem to care at all. She got up and walked around to him, her eyes never leaving his.

"What would you like; male, female, under age, of age, white, Asian, black, handicapped, or healthy?"

She talked like they weren't people at all, like they were cattle or like he was furniture shopping. It made him ill, but he continued to smile at her and occasionally glance down at her breasts to which he didn't much care if she noticed.

"Actually my uncle told me about something new; some blue haired bloke with no eyes, real pretty from what I here."

Her already annoyed expression deepened, she crossed her arms over her chest.

"That one; are you sure?"

"Why did I already miss him?"

"No just Vincent is with him right now."

Jealous; she sounded jealous, Murdoc felt ill at what she said.

"I'm willing to pay quite a lot."

"Fine I'll go and get Vince, I'll be back."

She turned and left her black high heels clicking along the floor. She left through yet another large metal door off to the left.

He waited patiently as he could, he would run his fingers over the blade just waiting to be able to use it.

It wasn't long until the door opened again and a man walked out with the brown haired woman with the stick up her ass at his side. The man was attractive, feminine, and false; his light blonde hair just reaching his shoulders, the man regarded him giving a small smile.

"Hello I'm Vincent and I'm the owner of this wonderful facility, I heard you're interested in my little blue bird; he's one of my favorites, it's such a shame we'll be disposing of him in a day or two."

"Isn't he selling well?"

He hated the question, but it's not like he could ask or say the things that he really wanted to.

"Yes, he was, but we have to change our line up. Come with me I'll take you to his room."

Vincent turned and began to leave with Murdoc following close behind him, the woman stayed in the main room; he could feel her glaring at the two of them as they left through the door that Vincent had just come through.

They walked down a long dimly lit hallway; going from a bright office space to some sort of old fashioned prison from the 1800's, metal doors ran along both sides; finally they stopped outside of one. Vincent pulled a gold skeleton key from his pocket and unlocked the door. He turned his attention back to Murdoc, giving him the same smile from before as his eyes wandered over the Gothic man's appearance.

"How did you hear of us again?"

"My uncle, he sort of used to work for a place like this."

"Oh really, how fascinating; you're younger than a lot of our clients."

"How much is it?"

"Hm right $2,678 pretty cheap since he'll be going soon. You seem sweet maybe I can give you a discount on one of his organs after he's gone, though I plan on keeping the heart; I have a bit of a collection going there." He said laughing.

In some really fucked way this was his idea of flirting, this could be easier than he expected.

Murdoc stepped a bit closer to him, he noticed the glint in the other man's eyes; the man was such a pathetic breed of pervert, even going above Murdoc's type of pervert.

"Sounds good to me"

He reached into the pocket containing the wad of cash; he pulled it out holding it out for the other man to take. Vincent reached out to take it; Murdoc grabbed hold of the blonde haired man's forearm gripping tightly. In barely two seconds he had the dagger out and before the bastard could react he had the blade buried up to the hilt inside of the man's stomach. The man's eyes widened his mouth dropping open in shock, Murdoc twisted the blade then jerked it upwards slightly amazed by how easily it had slid in and how easily it moved through all of the muscle and organs and flesh. Vincent staggered forward nearly falling on top of the black haired man; Murdoc shoved him away watching as the blonde bastard fell to the dirty floor. His eyes glazed over with death and blood dripped from the corners of his mouth.

"Sick fuck"

He kicked the corpse hard in the side; he bent down pulling the dagger from the man's stomach. He turned to the door opening it and walking inside; he was nearing twenty minutes, they should be showing up soon.

The room was disgusting; the walls were gray, spider webs everywhere, there was a dirty twin sized bed against the wall, sitting on the floor was a man with his legs pulled up against himself, his head bowed, long blue hair hanging down in tangled tendrils over the black silk robe he wore. Murdoc kneeled down in front of him, he reached his hand out placing it on the younger man's shoulder; the blue haired man tensed then lashed out shoving the black haired man back onto the ground.

"2D it's me, it's Murdoc"

He looked up at the man currently on top of him; he looked so fucking horrible, so thin, his face dirty, bruised, and of what Murdoc could see of his chest there were welts, bruises, and cuts. 2D looked at him, studied him like he was honestly trying to recall where he had seen him before, his black eyes widened; Murdoc sat up the younger man now sitting on his lap. 2D wrapped his arms around his neck, he buried his face in the crook of Murdoc's neck and began sobbing.

"Murdoc" He whispered

The older man wrapped his arms around his thin body holding him protectively, being so careful not to hurt him or to let him go. The only thing the blue haired man could say was his name over and over in a weak raspy little whisper. His voice sounded wrecked like he'd spent all of this time doing nothing but scream and yell, the thought hurt him.

"It's okay, it'll be okay luv; they can't hurt you anymore, I love you so fucking much."

Tears fell from his own eyes as he sat on the dirt coated floor holding the man he never thought he'd see again, not alive anyways.

He knew in a few minutes the police would be coming in, they would arrest the pretentious woman out front, find Vincent's body, and then find the two of them in this room holding onto each other like if they let go something bad would happen. They would call an ambulance for 2D, they would tell Murdoc that he couldn't go with them even though both men would throw a fit over that, and then the police would chastise Murdoc for killing the suspect, but he wouldn't give a fuck about any of that, because 2D was alive and he was safe as long as Murdoc was with him, and he would never let anybody touch him like that again. He would never let him be hurt, he would never insult him, or hide him like he hated him, and he would help him get better. He loved him and he never planned to let him go, not ever again.


	14. Chapter 14

Sitting and waiting in that stupid hospital waiting room was the hardest part of this whole thing. He hated waiting and he hated hospitals with their scent of bleach and dead skin, he hated the cold staff and the way they looked at people with such disdain. It was three hours until a middle aged woman with short blonde hair, tanned skin, and brown eyes walked out holding a clipboard.

"I thought he had a bloke as a doctor, not a girl." Murdoc said looking over the woman.

She gave a small smile.

"He did, but because of what he's been through he sort of threw a fit and said that he doesn't want a man to touch him. So they called me in, he seemed a bit more at ease with me."

He understood what she meant and it killed him on the inside to know the reason why the blue haired man had thrown a fit.

"Is he alright?"

Dumb question.

"Physically yes, well minor damages; according to him anytime he broke a bone or was hurt severely a woman who worked at the um facility would fix him up. The most damage he has are just the cuts, the bruises, his throat is raw, and there seems to be minor damage to his vocal chords. Mentally we aren't totally sure yet; we did a few simple tests tonight, but won't be able to really run anything extensive until tomorrow morning when he's more rested and calmed. I personally don't think there's anything severely wrong with his mental state; he's shocked, obviously traumatized, and still scared. I've seen a good few rape cases, not many this severe, him and the others that were rescued seem to be in the same conditions."

"C-can I see him?"

He felt awkward, helpless, and still eternally sick to his stomach by all of this.

"It's late and he needs rest, but honestly he kept saying he wanted to see you and from what I can see you're the only male he feels comfortable around. It might be good for him, just for an hour though."

He nodded, stood, and followed her down the long hallway with its white floor, ceiling, and walls. They arrived at room 27, she opened the door allowing him inside; he expected her to follow but she didn't. 2D was the only one in the room; he sort of figured it'd work that way. The younger man sat on the bed with his legs pulled up against himself like he had been back in that hell hole. His head shot up at the sound of the door clicking shut, he seemed to relax once he saw who it was. Murdoc walked towards the bed cautiously sitting down keeping a few inches of space between the two of them. For once in his life he didn't have the slightest clue of what to do.

"Thank you, really; they were going to kill me." 2D whispered his voice weak.

"I should have gotten to you sooner, but I couldn't because for a while I just thought you ran off and then the cops weren't doing shit to find you and I'm sorry about the entire thing."

2D took hold of his hand.

"Do you know how long I gotta stay here?"

Murdoc shook his head, "No luv, I don't but it shouldn't be for long. Just a few days or something like that, I'll come here every day until you get out."

"Are you scared of me or grossed out by me?"

The black haired man looked up at him confused and hurt by the question. Long blue hair fell over 2D's face nearly covering his right eye and the bruise on his right cheek, Murdoc noticed the cut going through his bottom lip.

"Neither, I'm just scared to touch you and hurt you; you've been through a lot."

"It's gross, I'm gross; I still can't believe what happened there, what they did to me."

He wanted to hold him, but he was so scared to touch him; scared that he would flinch away or be afraid.

"You aren't gross, those bastards who did this to you I'd kill each and every one of them if I had the chance."

2D gave the smallest bit of a smile.

"I thought about you a lot while I was there, to keep myself sane. I love you Murdoc."

"I love you too 2D"

The singer lay down on the bed looking expectantly up at the older man.

"Please lay down with me, you can't hold me and stuff like that I promise I won't freak out. I know you'd never hurt me on purpose."

There was that sad little smile again, it killed him inside.

He lay down next to him wrapping his arms around his waist; 2D buried his face against his chest. God how long it had been since he'd been able to just lay on a bed holding him, this time he didn't care if anybody saw him holding the blue haired man or if anybody noticed the tears scrolling down his cheeks as he thought about how much time had been wasted.

1 Year Later:

Therapy sessions, tests, exams, press conferences, phone calls, and so many set backs lead to recovery. For a month 2D didn't want to be away from Murdoc's side, he didn't want anybody to touch him, the second month he had dyed his hair brown saying that Vincent had called him blue bird and he hated his blue hair, the third month he had worn baggy clothing to cover up never fading scars, and the rest of the months were just spent healing and going through processes. Now they were at a year and everything about what had happened felt like some God awful nightmare that nobody really wanted to speak about.

Murdoc sat on the couch in the living room, 2D on his lap with his arms draped around his neck. He loved him, he loved somebody and somebody loved him back.

He gently kissed the younger man, 2D smiled then kissed him back; his fingers stroked back through the older man's greasy black hair.

"I love you" The singer whispered before kissing him again.

"I love you too, happy anniversary luv."

One year; he didn't want to count the time before this, because that hadn't been a relationship. It wasn't until the day he had found him and rescued him that he felt like he understood how fleeting things were, how happiness didn't last for very long. He refused to keep their relationship a dirty little secret, everybody knew; 2D's mother was the least happy of the people who knew about it, but she was ever grateful and surprised that Murdoc had risked his own life for the life of her only child.

2D rested his head against Murdoc's chest humming quietly to himself.

His hair was short again, back to its natural light blue colour. He was more relaxed, the nightmares were fading away, Norma was in prison for life, all the girls and boys were back with their families where they belonged, and the scars were beginning to heal inside and out. He swore he'd never let him go, never let another person hurt him the way that those two had hurt him; so far he hadn't broken the promise and he never planned on doing so. He loved somebody and somebody loved him back.

The End


End file.
